


Ties of Blood

by Cat_Moon



Series: Half Breed: Season Three [3]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with undead life isn’t always easy, but sometimes it's not so much different from human life.  Especially where family is concerned.  That's not, however, necessarily a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties of Blood

  
_I can still remember what it was like to think of my vampirism as a curse, of seeing families together and feeling cheated. Then, I got one back, my own private miracle that I spent a long time getting used to, terrified it would all be suddenly taken away from me again if I so much as blinked. These days, the downsides are all coming back to me. I guess it’s a good sign. Funny how you can find “normal” in the most unexpected of places._  
  
“You want me to _what?!_ ” Mick leaned forward in his office chair, praying, although it was a futile hope, that the man in front of him was just joking.  
  
“Follow my wife,” Aldo Turner repeated, looking uncomfortable but determined. “For the last several weeks I’ve called Margo at odd moments during the day; she’s never home. I even came home from lunch to surprise her, but she wasn’t there.”  
  
Infidelity. Cheating spouses. Cases Mick hated even when they _didn't_ involve his in laws. Funny how they all sounded the same. Vampire, human, the tune didn’t change too much. “So you immediately jumped to the conclusion that she’s having an affair? Did you try talking to her?” _I’m a P.I. dammit, not a marriage counselor._  
  
Aldo squirmed. Not a good look on the normally poised, distinguished lawyer. “We’ve been… things between us have been strained lately. She’s complained that she’s bored at home all day.”  
  
“So maybe she got a hobby,” Mick tried.  
  
“If it was just an innocent hobby why wouldn’t she tell me about it? Look, if I try to talk to her it’ll just start another big fight. She’ll accuse me of not trusting her. This way, I can find out without her being the wiser.”  
  
Mick rubbed his face with both hands. “You’re putting me in a very awkward position here.”  
  
"Not really,” Aldo insisted. “You’re bound by client confidentiality. Whatever you find…if you do find any evidence, if it comes to that I’ll say I found it myself. This will remain just between the two of us.”  
  
“So why don’t you follow her yourself?” Mick asked.  
  
Aldo looked him in the eye. “I don’t trust myself.”  
  
“Great. Just great,” Mick muttered.  
  
“Will you do it? For me?”  
  
Against his better judgment, Mick nodded in agreement.  
  
 _Beth’s gonna kill me_ , he thought to himself as Aldo left. Because despite what Aldo had said, he was sure that somehow, the bloodhound he’d married was going to find out.  
  



End file.
